


Sticky, Wet, Creamy

by miraculous_lovesquare



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creampie, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pure and simple, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, bottomlock, coming without being touched, domjohn ish, well not pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John fucks Sherlock so that he can't move and pushes his come back in that hole when it tries to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky, Wet, Creamy

**Author's Note:**

> kinklock mentioned a lack of creampie fics so here i am???  
> ((i stalk their blog too much))
> 
> a thousand words of pure porn

“You can’t wait to get my cock up your arse, can’t you?” John murmured in Sherlock’s ear, grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head against the wall. He licked and sucked beneath Sherlock’s ear, creating a hickey that would last for days.

“Oh god, please John.” Sherlock moaned deep in his chest, sending vibrations through the wall.

“Please what?” John growled, continuing his attack on Sherlock’s throat.

“P-Please fuck me.”

“Oh god, yes.” John let go of Sherlock’s hands, and they immediately fell to his sides, limp. John tugged on one of them, leading Sherlock to their shared bedroom.

“Uh, John.” Sherlock grunted as he was tossed on the bed. He worked his pants and trousers off, his shirt already lost somewhere down the hall. John shucked his clothes just as quickly and climbed on top of Sherlock.

“That’s it, good boy.” Sherlock flushed and writhed underneath John, desperately seeking friction, but John kept his distance, reaching over Sherlock for lube.

“Yes.” Sherlock hissed, spreading his legs wantonly. John chuckled and grabbed the bottle, sitting back in the spot made for him and rubbing his hands up Sherlock’s thighs.

“You need this, don’t you?” It wasn’t really a question, but Sherlock answered anyway.

“Yes John, please.”

“Say it, love.” John said, rubbing a dry thumb against his hole.

“I need it John, I need you.”

“Mm, good boy.” John said before licking a stripe from hole to balls. Sherlock groaned loudly, his hips lifting off the mattress to follow John’s mouth.

“You won’t be able to move when I’m finished with you. You’re just going to sit there, my come dripping slowly out of your tight hole.” Sherlock wiggled his hips at the feel of John’s voice against his inner thigh. John kissed one, then the other, and began to go back to work on Sherlock’s hole.

He started with a soft kiss, slowly introducing his tongue and letting it trace the puckered skin around Sherlock’s entrance. Sherlock through an arm over his brow, his toes frantically gripping the sheets in an effort to keep himself still. When John started to put pressure on his hole, Sherlock gripped the sheets hard, his feet slipping. John flattened his tongue and repeatedly licked Sherlock’s hole, making it glisten in the light of their lamp. John hummed at the sight, making shivers travel up Sherlock's thin frame.

“John, please.” He begged. John gave in, thrusting his tongue into Sherlock’s hole, each time going deeper, sometimes flicking on the way out, sometimes skipping the thrust to just run the tip of his tongue along the rim. Sherlock moaned and couldn’t hold back any longer, rolling his hips to meet John’s tongue. His hole was loose now, not enough for John’s cock, but it was still wet and slick, so John stuck a finger in to his second knuckle.

“More, John.” Sherlock still kept his hips moving, baring down on John’s finger, making John’s knuckles damp with saliva. John poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and thrust in a second to accompany the first. He scissored his fingers until Sherlock began to complain again.

“More! More, John!” He made little ‘oh’s as John slipped in a third finger, stretching his hole tight. John carefully moved his fingers around, waiting for Sherlock’s body to relax around them. John felt Sherlock clench purposefully on his fingers, and looked up to see a smirk on his face. He was ready. John removed his fingers quickly, and spread excess lube on his cock.

“You now, John. Oh, god.” John slipped in just the head, allowing Sherlock to adjust. Sherlock slowly started to rock his hips, gaining a couple inches. Once he was comfortable, John slid in to the hilt.

“Oh, oh, oh.” Sherlock said breathlessly. John waited a few moments before pulling back and thrusting in, faster than before.

“Yes, John.” He took it as his cue to thrust harder and faster, building up to a speed that made the headboard bang against the wall. Sherlock moaned and went to grab his prick, but John pinned his hands at his sides and changed his angle.

“Yes! Oh my god! Yes! John!” Sherlock howled in ecstasy, his hands coming up to his own head to tangle in his hair wildly. John kept going, slamming into Sherlock as his partner almost screamed with joy.

“Yes, that’s my good boy. Come for me, Sherlock.” That was all it took to send him over the edge, his cock pulsing between them and his body clamping down on John. John thrust a few more times before he was coming too, buried deep in Sherlock’s arse.

“You did great, Sherlock.” The man only lifted one eyelid to half open, it looked like he was squinting at John, but the way he was spread out spelled bliss.

“Ugh.” John said as he pulled his sensitive member out. A bit of the thick liquid tried to follow, but John made a deep growling noise in his chest and pushed it back in with a finger. Sherlock moaned weakly as his newly soft cock gave a twitch.

“Keep it all in there. That’s a good boy.” Another drop slipped out, and this time, John chased it back in with his tongue, thrusting just the tip back into Sherlock’s hole.

“Oh, John.” Sherlock pulled on John’s arms to try and get him to cuddle, but John was transfixed by the small river of come dripping out at Sherlock’s movements. It formed a small puddle on the sheets, which John swiped with his thumb and smeared on the surface of Sherlock’s rim. He was going to have to wipe dried bits of come out of the wrinkles in the morning.

“Such a good boy.” John said, finally laying down beside Sherlock. The lanky git spread himself over John’s frame, dropping heavily onto his chest. John’s eyes tracked a bead of come that rolled out of the loose hole and over one arse cheek. Its track was shown in the light, a reflective path from John's come to Sherlock's rim. He gave Sherlock’s bum a pat and a wipe, this time just rubbing his hand on the sheet. He brought his arms around Sherlock and pressed his fingers into Sherlock’s frizzled curls. He began to rub circles on Sherlock’s scalp, listening as rumbling purrs turned into light snores. John clicked off the lamp, and closed his eyes to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a baby fic writer, so please comment if you liked it


End file.
